The present invention relates to an improved adhesive ribbon for catching flies which is excellent in usability, sanitary, economical to produce and aesthetically appealing.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional adhesive ribbon for catching flies 107 comprising an adhesive paper storing case 101, adhesive paper 102, supporting paper 103, a pressing needle 104, a pressing neddle supporting plate 105 and a hooking ring 106, which is complicated to manufacture, thereby making its manufacturing cost uneconomical. The use of it entails the trouble of holding the hooking ring 106 and pulling the adhesive paper 102 out of the storing case 101.
When it is used, its adhesive agent sticks to a finger, and so it is unpleasant and unsanitary.
Since the pressing needle 104 must be suspended by being driven into a ceiling 100 or a pillar, it is laborsome and inconvenient. The places where it can be suspended are limited and, therefore, not usable and practical. It is usable only in the place where it can be driven, for example, timber. Even though it is hung on a peg by using the hooking ring 106, the roughly attached hooking ring 106 fits so loose that it falls down easily. Even though it is hung on a peg, the pressing needle 104 which is lightly fixed on the adhesive paper 102 falls off easily.
When being removed after use, the pressing pin 104 is difficult to remove, so that it is inconvenient. The adhesive paper 102 is so apt to stick to the body making it unsanitary.
Since the color of adhesive paper 102 is cloudy brown, it is unpleasant to look at. As it does not present a feeling of cleanliness, its quality is regarded as low.
In the case where the pressing pin 104 is taken off and the adhesive paper 102 sticks to the floor and does not come off satisfactorily, the floor becomes dirty and looks unpleasant.
When using adhesive paper 102 that is not appealing, it results in a feeling of unpleasantness and a feeling of low quality.
Since the adhesive paper 102 must be made of durable craft paper, it is limited in usable material.
When used near a wall, the adhesive paper 102 is apt to stick to the wall so easily that it makes the wall dirty and unsanitary.